


A Bitter Pill

by Fauxginger



Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-18
Updated: 2014-11-18
Packaged: 2018-02-26 02:45:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2635157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fauxginger/pseuds/Fauxginger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>During my recent playthrough of Dragon Age 2, Merrill and Fenris had an unfortunate conversation after I completed 'A Bitter Pill'. This work is inspired off that.</p><p>Fenris observes a massive change in Hawke's behaviour after he leaves her. Merrill doesn't help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Bitter Pill

“Fenris?”

A familiar voice called into the mansion. Fenris didn’t respond. What was she doing here? He had effectively ended their…whatever it could have been called. The way she looked at him, not sad, more filled with concern. It hurt to think about.

“I n… We have to help Aveline with her Donnic problem.” There was a pause. “You know where we'll be.”

* * *

Sebastian and Hawke were the only ones at the Hanged Man when he arrived. He'd hoped that perhaps Varric was going to be along, but Hawke knew how to structure her group. Aveline obviously wouldn't be joining them, so that left the two mages. He was actually relieved when it was Merrill who arrived. As they left the pub Hawke gave him a faint smile before quickly turning her attention to Merrill, who hadn’t been out with them for some time and needed new equipment.

They arrived at the coast only to be attacked almost the instant they went in the direction of the first signal. The fight was brief, Fenris couldn't help but notice Hawke’s spells were more explosive, her gestures almost completely wild. When they stood surrounded by the bodies of their attackers, Sebastian lay a hand on her shoulder. She shrugged off his hand and went to light the fire.

As they headed to the next signal, Sebastian and Hawke walking further ahead, Fenris noted Merrill smiling at him. And giggling.

“What? Why are you looking at me like that?”

“You're in love!” Merrill said. Fenris saw Hawke stiffen out of the corner of his eye, but she continued walking.

“I am not.” He replied. Hawke’s fists clenched.

“Every time she looks away, you stare at Hawke with those sad puppy eyes.”

“There are no puppy eyes.” Fenris snapped back, wishing that for once Merrill would go back to staring at Hawke.

“It’s all right you know. Even you can be happy once in a while. It won't kill you. But your face might crack if you smile, so be careful.” Merrill laughed, and Fenris wanted to strangle her.

The next group of attackers had his mercy. Hawke froze them, smashed them against the rocks or the floor, and then set fire to those who were left. She lit the signal quickly before storming off in the direction of the next. Fenris had to admit he was concerned. Hawke had always been one to hesitate before attacking, to look for another solution.

Thankfully, as soon as the last group were dealt with Hawke returned to her old, calm, self. Aveline was irritated when Hawke revealed the secret to Donnic, but it eventually turned out to be for the best. Hawke sent Merrill home and Aveline joined them to talk to the Viscount, as the day was nowhere near over.

As they walked towards the Viscount’s office, Fenris fell into step with Hawke.

“Are you okay?” he asked. Hawke stopped and turned to look at him. Sebastian and Aveline continued walking past them, pretending not to hear what was about to be said.

“No.” Hawke replied flatly. “No, I am not okay. But we don't need to talk about it.”

“Hawke…” Fenris started, but Hawke cut him off with a smile. A genuine one.

“I'm angry. Of course I'm angry, and you’re worried because I never get angry. But I understand you Fenris. You need space; you can’t be connected with someone right now. And that’s fine. In time, we might come back to each other.” She almost reached to touch his arm, but stopped. “You're still the best damn warrior I know.” Fenris wasn't sure how to respond. Hawke walked away, what she wanted to say said.

* * *

It wasn't long after this that her mother died. She’d been so desperate to save her. When her mother said she'd be alone, Hawke insisted she'd be fine. Fenris was tempted to comfort her, but he couldn’t. Instead he silently promised Leandra that he would not leave her alone.

**Author's Note:**

> Oh god the first version i posted had a lot of mistakes. That's what I get for writing at 2am. Hopefully all fixed now, thanks to my wonderful friend Caitlin.


End file.
